


Fire and brimstone.

by Attack_on_mgl



Series: Awesamdream fics [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choking, Crying, Demonic Possession, Dreamon, Dreamon Theory, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Possession, Mother-Son Relationship, Panic, Presumed Dead, Prison Visit, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl
Summary: "It's not your fault, Sam." Puffy tried to calm him down, but it was obvious the warden was spiralling.Dream was his responsibility, after all.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Awesamdream fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015597
Comments: 9
Kudos: 269





	Fire and brimstone.

**Author's Note:**

> The theory that Dream's been repossessed by a Dreamon is really cool for my c!Dream empath ass, so here's a mega angsty oneshot with the added misery of found-family vibes :)
> 
> I hope you guys like it cuz I'm a sucker for this kind of shit

The man might as well have been dead. 

Limp body slumped in the far corner of the cell against a chest, legs outstretched slightly from where they'd had enough of being clutched tightly to the blond's chest. 

The room was dark, and the shadows impossibly darker, the light source that of burning lava surrounding them, the hazy sight of a once chipped, yet clean smile, now dirtied porcelain after succumbing to the inhumane new environment. 

His hoodie was creased and the opaque colour of his black ripped jeans were beginning to fade slightly, the laces of his left combat boot loose and untied. 

A thick substance dribbled down from the behind the mask. 

It steadily added to the damp patch forming on the lime fabric, staining it a vile shade of green that by no-doubt would bother Dream if he were conscious. 

But he wasn't. At least Puffy hoped he wasn't.

It was supposed to be a nice visit. A visit where she'd get to check up on her duckling and make sure the rumour wasn't true, and that he was being fed more than just raw potatoes. 

She wasn't supposed to be standing tentatively behind Sam, the man's arm slightly outstretched to keep her back. 

_He's scared_ , Puffy watched as Sam's fingers twitched as he gripped Warden's will tightly, his stoic act faltering second after second. 

Bad had told her about the prison, and about the clock and the books – about how he thought a plant would do him some good. At least she got some confirmation that Dream was well enough to have a conversation, and that the clock strategy worked. 

But Sam had stepped onto the bridge with her after not seeing the prisoner in his usual waiting spot, assuring her that he had instant damage potions so they could get back to their spawn point afterwards. 

Hearing the man panic, though? That wasn't assuring in the slightest. 

It was hot in the cell. Dizzying and humid and probably too heated for someone like Dream – a person that, despite being confined – continued to live and breathe behind that stupid smile. 

" _Oh my god–_ " 

"I… I don't understand–" His voice was barely audible, words muffled by his respiratory mask as he hesitantly stepped forwards. "He… He didn't touch his food earlier– He said he felt sick–" 

"It's not your fault, Sam." Puffy tried to calm him down, but it was obvious the warden was spiralling. 

Dream _was_ his responsibility, after all. 

She watched as Sam crouched in front of the body, carefully between the parted legs, as he held the side of the mask with one hand and gently unclipped it with the other. 

It took all of Puffy's will-power not to throw up there and then. 

What looked like a grim mix of ink and tar leaked slowly from Dream's lips– unnaturally pale skin still somehow flush from the heat of the cell. 

Her mind went blank. 

Her duckling was… 

she didn't even know where to start. 

Sam's shaking thumb came up to wipe away a stray tear that was beginning to fall, before freezing. "…Dream, can you hear me…?" His question was answerd when the bloodshot eyes began to well up. "Hey, hey– don't– don't try to move–" He hesitated a moment before pulling his sleeve over his hand, beginning to wipe away whatever was coming out of the prisoner's mouth. Right off the bat he could tell it was thicker than he'd initially thought, making him speed up the process even though it probably wouldn't do much. 

And then Dream began to splutter. 

Sam pulled his hand back as he suddenly hunched forwards, coughing without warning into the warden's chest and smearing onyx down the front of the netherite chestplate. 

Sam tensed up but let it happen. "You're alright– Y-You're alright–" His hand rested on Dream's back and rubbed it gently, grimacing at the coughs and little, desperate gasps for air. 

He sucked in a deep breath when the blond all but collapsed into him, the previous sounds now replaced with genuine panic as hand's grabbed and latched onto the Warden for dear life. Dream pressed his face into Sam's shoulder as he sobbed, hot tears burning his eyes and dampening the older man's once clean hoodie and armour.

Sam held onto him equally as tight, _'I'm sorry'_ s tumbling from his mouth over and over again, the break in his voice causing Puffy to bite down into her knuckle even harder, squeezing her eyes shut. 

This wasn't real. It couldn't be. 

But it was. 

And no one knew why.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk what you thought of this with comments and kudos! I know it's kinda short and has an ambiguous ending but that's kinda swag. I'll probably return to this in the future tho if people want me to, so don't worry :)


End file.
